Truth
by Katalinia
Summary: er........Just read. I don't feel like doin' this right now. It's NOT Usagi/Mamoru, though. I'll tell ya that.


Truth  
By: Katalinia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dew knot own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. If ewe have a problem with that, then get yourself a life. (This IS a grammatically correct sentence.)  
  
WARNING------ I RIPPED the traditional Usagi/Mamoru paring apart. Literally by the seams. If you're a die-hard Usa-Mamoru fan, DO NOT READ THIS! If ya like Usa-Ryo fics, READ.  
  
  
  
Usagi kissed the boy good-bye. As he walked away, the women in the shadows sighed. Her ruby red eyes, usually bland or serious, were full of sadness. It showed everywhere on her, too. Her olive skin looked pail, her emerald hair had lost most of it's shine. Her clothes, usually kept in pristine condition, also looked like crap. Her ankle high, light brown leather heeled boots looked worn, her light maroon skirt was wrinkled so badly it could have been pleated all over, and her brown short trench-coat was stained, faded and wrinkled.  
^Oh, Endymon.^ she thought sadly, stepping out of the shadows and starting to walk.  
She wasn't paying particular attention to where she was going, though, and walked into someone. They automatically put their arms around her waist.  
"Setsuna-san?" the person asked, definitely male.  
Setsuna opened her eyes, which she had shut and saw green and black. She stood up strait and looked up into baby blue eyes. Hers went wide as she saw who she bumped into.  
"M...Mamoru-san!" she said. "Gomenai. I wasn't paying attention."  
Mamoru smiled. It was the smile that had stolen her heart. "It's alright, Setsuna-san. Are you coming form Usako's house?"  
At the mention of her name, Setsuna stiffened. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, and knew he could see the guilt in her eyes and feel the tension throughout her body.  
"I thought so." Mamoru said. "Tell me, do you know why she won't call me anymore?"  
"I...I...yes." Setsuna said, finally averting her eyes even as Mamoru moved his hand to her upper arms.  
"Will knowing hurt me?" he asked gently.  
"...hai." Setsuna whispered.  
"Then I would rather you tell me then find out on my own."  
Just as Setsuna opened her mouth, they both heard Usagi call out that she was leaving. Setsuna broke away form Mamoru and called out her transformation phrase.  
"Eternal Pluto...Make UP!"  
Then she raised her time staff and teleported to the time gate. Barely two seconds after she left, Usagi came racing around the corner. She, however, saw Mamoru and looked into his eyes, hers wide with something that looked like fear.  
"Mamo-chan...what...what are you doing here?" Usagi asked.  
"I came to see you, Usako. Why? Is this a bad time?" Mamoru asked, wondering why she looked behind him.  
"Actually, yes. It's a very bad time." she said, but she seemed distracted.  
"If you're headed towards Rei's temple, I'd be happy to walk you." Mamoru offered.  
"Actually, I was planning on doing that." Came another male voice from behind them.  
Mamoru calmly turned his head and pivoted his body to find a boy that looked a lot like him, only his hair was longer and he was closer to Usagi's age.  
"I see." Mamoru said, turning his back to the boy and facing Usagi, his face expressionless. "You know, Usagi-hime, I would've understood." he told her, passing her as he left.  
"Wait! Mamo-chan! I can explain!" Usagi called, but he didn't turn around.  
"Usagi, let him go." the boy said.  
"But, Ryo-koi..."  
Mamoru didn't hear after that. He teleported himself to the time gates.  
  
***  
  
Prince Endymon calmly walked through the mists. He'd know when he was there because of Pluto's little speech she made before getting rid of the intruder.  
"Halt, trespasser!" she called. "Only those deemed worthy of admittance are aloud here. You are not worthy!" her outline appeared as she said that. He time staff was at her side, and her wings were extended in all their glory.  
"It's me, Pluto." Endymon said, looking where he knew her eyes were.  
He heard her gasp as she hugged her wings to her back and the thick mists cleared a lot, but didn't completely leave.  
"Endymon-sama! What brings you here?" Pluto asked as Endymon walked to her. He stopped with his body less then an inch from her. Since her forehead reached his nose, they barely had to look up/down.  
"What is that boys name?" Endymon asked, his tone demanding an answer.  
Pluto's eyes widened slightly, but she answered. "His name is Sanada Ryo. He is the reincarnation of a samurai from 100 years ago. This samurai was the reincarnation of one o the bearers of the armors."  
"Which one?"  
"The Rekka armor, also called Wildfire."  
"I see. Now, tell me how I am related to this boy." Endymon said, catching Pluto's chin with his hand to keep her face from turning.  
"He...he is your younger brother, Endy..." Pluto was cut off there because Endymon leaned down and captured her lips.  
Pluto, despite herself, gave into his warm kiss and his arms that were now locked around her waist. She put her staff in sub-space and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Pluto broke the kiss, but not the embrace.  
"Endymon, we can't. What if..."  
"Serenity won't change her mind. Eternity came, and now it's gone. I'm not going to wait for her and be miserable the rest of my life."  
Pluto's eyes watered a little, and she whispered his name tenderly.  
  
***  
  
A dark-haired girl with violet eyes stiffened in the arms of a boy with messy brown hair and cold prussian eyes that softened for her.  
"What is it, Firefly?" he asked her.  
"Setsuna-mama and Endymon-sama...they are..." she didn't finish her sentence, but he seemed to understand.  
"What about Serenity-hime?"  
"She is with Wildfire."  
"Then all is right?"  
"Hai, koibito, it is." the girl smiled lightly before saying: "I pity Cye-san. Minako-chan's probably going off the walls right now."  
They both smiled and chuckled, before cuddling closer and falling asleep together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do I really have to tell you who the last couple is?  
I prolly could put this under 'Sailor Moon Crossovers', but the better part of this is Sailor Moon, so I figure.......  
Anyways, hope ya liked! See ya later!  
*chibi Rowen* Why is the audience running away?  
*chibi Ami* I don't know.  
*chibi Dais* Wow. Look at how fast that fat guy's running!  
*chibi Kale* I didn't even know that they could move that fast! ^a few seconds later^ Whoa, look at the fat woman!  
*chibi Anubis* ^blinks^  
*chibi Anubis, Rowen, and Ami* ^sweatdrops^  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
**^^Who actually IS signing out from a room with white, soft walls and no windows. ^_~^^~~  



End file.
